Muñeca de Trapo
by Zyanya-Medici-9622
Summary: Pan es una chica normal que trabaja para el diablo recolectando almas de hombres buenos,y su nueva tarea es conseguir el alma de Trunks Briefs, pero para hacerlo debe enamorarlo. ¿Que pasara cuando la mentira se vuelva realidad?¿Y si juró no volver amar? SUSPENDIDO INDEFINIDAMENTE
1. Prefacio

Muñeca de Trapo

**Nota:** Las sagas Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, Akira Toriyama es el dueño legal.

* * *

><p>Prefacio:<p>

||Nunca debes amar con todo el corazón a la primera vez, tal vez nunca se debería amar, ni depender de alguien emocionalmente porque al final te abandonan y te rompen el corazón, eso es lo que me enseño la vida, después de haberle vendido mi alma al diablo dando por terminado mi vida como Pan Son, y todo por salvarle la vida a un miserable idiota a quien ame devotamente sin importar nada, que termino abandonándome después de que le salve la vida por una estúpida Barbie hueca.

Pero me tiene sin cuidado ya que mi vida termino desde que tenía 5 años que fue el momento en el que mi madre Videl Son Satán murió, todavía me quedaba mi padre, un famoso y respetado doctor, a pesar de que nos teníamos el uno al otro nada fue lo mismo sin mamá la extrañábamos mucho. Mi madre era la hija de un famoso empresario y luchador de artes marciales, mientras que mi padre provenía de una familia promedio que también practicaba artes marciales, pero mi abuela Milk se esforzó en darle la mejor educación posible.

Si tenía todo lo que quisiera ya que era rica, vivía en una mansión muy grande con mi padre, mientras él trabajaba mi nana Hiroshi cuidaba de mi, la vida fue casi perfecta… hasta que… hasta que… mi padre murió, fue asaltado cerca de mi casa, le dispararon frente a mis ojos, me quede en estado de shock no podía creer lo que había ocurrido sentí como algo en mi interior se hacía pedazos. Yo tenía 15 años no sabía qué hacer en ese momento solo corrí y corrí sin saber a dónde me dirigía las lagrimas que irradiaban mis ojos no me dejaron ver nada, solo escuchaba el sonido de los autos que pasaban cerca de mí, fue demasiado tarde cuando quise ver porque el sonido de un coche lo oía tan cerca, entonces sentí un golpe extremadamente duro. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en la cama de un hospital los doctores que estaban a mí alrededor murmurando acerca de una contusión en mi cabeza, había perdido la memoria no sabía cómo me llamaba, ni de donde era, fue lindo haber olvidado por un rato todo el dolor y el sufrimiento.

En mi estadía en el hospital conocí a una muchacha idéntica a mí salvo que ella tenía el pelo color café obscuro, pase un mes ahí hasta que recupere la memoria y consigo el dolor de saber que estaba sola en el mundo. Así que al salir del hospital intercambie mi identidad con mi compañera de habitación, que la habían dado de alta al mismo tiempo que a mí, ella estaba ahí por sobredosis no fue difícil convencerla, del cambio de identidad.

Me aleje de todo aquello que me recordaba a mi vida, a mi familia. Poco después me entere de que Yami o más bien Pan murió de una sobredosis y la policía identifico su cuerpo y dictamino que su identidad era Pan Son.

Viví mi vida al máximo, viaje casi por todo el mundo, pero me arrepiento profundamente de haber viajado a Norteamérica, porque ahí fue donde conocí a mi perdición: Seth. El fue mi novio durante tres años nos conocimos en Manhattan, cuando me dispuse a conocer la estatua de la libertad, fue hermoso mientras duro, me trataba como una reina, pero el siempre me fue infiel, fui una estúpida al no darme cuenta. Yo lo amaba más que a mi propia vida di mi alma por el (literalmente). Un día salimos de paseo por Central Park y después de un picnic hermoso al aire libre nos fuimos pero de regreso a casa nos asaltaron Seth fue herido cerca del corazón. Me pase tres días llorando, sin comer y suplicándole a Kami Sama, que lo mantuviera con vida, pero cada día estaba empeorando.

Había perdido las esperanzas, hasta que ''el'' apareció, yo estaba recostada en el regazo de Seth entonces él se acerco a mi…

''El'': ¡Oh! Pobre muchachita desconsolada porque su novio está a punto de morir- inmediatamente me seque las lagrimas para ver de quien se trataba. Lo que vi fue un joven que no tenia mas allá de 28 años, con su pelo negro en picos y unos ojos rojos que a la vez parecían purpuras, alto de estatura, piel bronceada y no podía negar que era guapo.

Yo: ¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?-.

''El'': Tranquila niña yo estoy aquí para proponerte un trato.

Yo: ¿Qué clase de trato?

''El'': Salvar la preciosa vida de tu amado Seth… a cambio de… tu alma.- No me detuve ni un instante a pensar en las consecuencias y sin pensarlo dos veces acepte, ojala lo hubiera pensado mas antes de responder. Nada me importaba más que salvar la vida de Seth.

Yo: Esta bien acepto, por favor sálvelo no deje que muera.

Seth sobrevivió pero después de recuperase completamente rompió conmigo y me dejo por una estúpida rubia hueca, con quien me había estado engañando desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando él me dejo sentí como el agujero que había en mi pecho se hacía más grande y mi corazón se hacía trizas, llore solo por unas horas, ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? había dado mi alma al diablo por él y así era como me pagaba.

Pero sin embargo después de que ''él'' cumplió con su parte del trato yo tenía que cumplir con la mía, pero me dijo que no quería desperdiciar un cuerpo tan hermoso como el mío así que me propuso otro trato: recolectar las almas de hombres buenos y puros, siervos de Kami-Sama. Lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerme pasar por la víctima, enamorándolo de mí, y finalmente me sucedía algo terriblemente casi mortal y entonces este le vende el alma a Damon para que me recupere, y finalmente lo abandono.

Después de cada trabajo Damon –el nombre por el cual me dirijo al diablo- me da dos semanas libres y después seguimos con el mismo cuento.

A pesar de que es muy sínico de mi parte me agrada mi trabajo, así siento que estoy cobrándome todas las que me debe ese imbécil. Pero la vida siempre te da sorpresas y las que menos esperas en especial "el amor".

Así es como empecé mi vida como Yami Ishinomori, así es como yo nunca volví a sonreír o llorar.||

**Pan cierra su diario y se para del escritorio, recientemente había empezado a escribir**

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

Hi! Vengo ahora con una nueva historia esta será un TP, pero no se basa en la serie original es un universo alterno.

Aquí Pan es una muchacha común y corriente con la excepción de que es un fiel sirviente del Diablo a quien llama Damon…

Mejor los voy a dejar así con el suspenso de saber bien de que se trata para que sigan leyendo y después van a saber donde encaja Trunks.

Por cierto la historia va a ser relatada desde el punto de vista de Pan, Trunks y el mío.

Bye muchos besos! XD


	2. Se acabaron las vacaciones

**Muñeca de Trapo**

**Nota:** Las sagas Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, Akira Toriyama es el dueño legal.

_2. Se acabaron las vacaciones_

* * *

><p>**El sol se filtraba por las cortinas y los pájaros cantaban felices, mientras pan se empezaba a despertar**<p>

||Abrí mis ojos los pájaros cantaban felices como de costumbre arrg como odio ese sonido, antes adoraba despertarme con ese sonido pero ahora no era lo mismo, lo odio tanto.

Me estire y quite las sabanas, me dispuse a levantarme a ducharme y luego a desayunar, para salir a disfrutar los pocos días que me quedaban de vacaciones estaba en Miyake una isla al noreste de Japón.

* * *

><p>El día estaba soleado así que salí a la playa a disfrutar un poco del sol después de todo Damon siempre me decía que estaba muy pálida y necesitaba un poco de color, ja como si me gustara mucho el sol, con el tiempo me había vuelto una persona callada, melancólica, huraña, fría y calculadora. Actuaba demasiado madura para mi edad apenas y tenía 25 años.<p>

La arena estaba tibia no muy caliente, esta era la primera vez en 15 años que visitaba la playa, por lo normal cuando iba de vacaciones iba a los lugares fríos y húmedos como Europa o Norteamérica, esta vez sentí que debía hacer un cambio aunque no sé porque esperaba que se acabara rápidamente mis vacaciones.

-Hey, que hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí sola, si quieres te puedo hacer compañía- dijo un chico al que ni siquiera me moleste en mirar.

Puse los ojos nunca faltaba un hombre que quisiera conquistarme, a veces maldecía mi belleza, pero después de todo dependía de ella para poder realizar mi trabajo.

-Claro estaría encantada de que me acompañaras, después de todo hace mucho que no me divierto con nadie desde que me case- dije con una voz seductora.

-¿Desde qué te casaste? ¿O sea que eres casada?- dijo el chico poniéndose nervioso.

-Aja, mira allá esta mi esposo, es ese que está allí en el bar- dije señalando a un tipo extremadamente musculoso y alto, mientras veía como el chico se ponía nervioso y daba unos pasos atrás.

-Este… sabes se me olvido que tenía una cita y no puedo llegar tarde y ya me tengo que ir- al terminar de decir esto el chico se fue me reí ante ese momento. Era muy fácil espantar a los hombres cuando se trata de una mujer casada y yo siempre tenía la suerte de que a donde fuera encontraría a un hombre lo suficientemente aterrador como para espantar a otros hombres.||

* * *

><p>**Mientras tanto en el infierno, Damon se encontraba pensando**<p>

[[No hay nada divertido que hacer, mientras Pan está de vacaciones todo es aburrido, pero a quien le quitare su alma esta vez, la última vez fue a un chico pobre, así que ahora será un chico rico, pero la pregunta es a quien siempre los chicos buenos y ricos son difíciles de encontrar, la mayoría son unos malditos pero esos ya vendrán por acá sin la necesidad de engatusarlos mientras más hombres buenos le quite a Kami-Sama mejor.]]

**Damon se levanto de la roca en la que estaba sentado y se dirigió a la tierra. Mientas que en la tierra Pan se encontraba meditando en el balcón de su habitación**

* * *

><p>||Es increíble como tomo con tanta traquilidad mi trabajo, cualquier persona se abria asustado o incluso se hubiera negado a hacerlo, pero yo no soy cualquier persona.<p>

El sonido del viento y el mar es relajante, ahora entiendo porque vine hacia mucho tiempo que no me sentía relajada, olvidándome del mundo exterior de lo que soy y especialmente de lo que solia ser…||

**Un sonido alerto a Pan y eso hizo que se volteara bruscamente hacia su habitación, se puso en posición de combate y espero señal alguna de que alguien mas estaba en su habitación, le llego una corriente fría que le hizo temblar y su habitación se volvió sombria entonces supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

-Sal Damon ya se que eres tu- dijo a la nada volviéndose hacia el balcón.

-Siempre le quitas la diversión al suspenso- respondió Damon apareciendo finalmente.

-Damon no soy una tonta, se cuando eres tu tu presencia es irreconocible- dijo Pan despreocupadamente, ella sabia que el siempre trataba de asustarla o mas bien probar que tan fría era, pero eso no era lo único que intentaba hacer también intentaba en vano hacerla reir o llorar. El sabia de sobra que el jamás iba a reaccionar como el esperaba y eso también le frustaba.

-¿Bueno pero dime a que debo tu sombria presencia?- pregunto Pan a Damon todavía sin voltear a verlo, con su mirada hacia el mar. Mientras el se acercaba por detrás de ella para colocar sus manos a cada lado de ella en el balcón.

-¿Acaso siempre tengo que tener una razon para venir a verte?, ¿Acaso no puedo venir a visitarte nada mas?- le susurro Damon al oído de Pan.

-Si, nunca vines sin ningún motivo a interrumpir mis vacaciones. Vamos Damon dime de quien se trata esta vez, que necesitas que empieze tan rapido- le contesto Pan.

-Se trata de un chico de unos 28 años, millonario, sumamente apuesto, de buenos modales, ya sabes de esos que van cada semana al templo y hacen muchas obras de caridad- dijo Damon acariciando el brazo derecho de Pan.

-Si el típico millonario bueno, pero que es lo que diferencia a este de los demás como para que tenga que empezar antes del tiempo- le replico sin siquiera inmutarse ante sus caricias.

-Lo que lo diferencia es que este es un pez muy gordo en cuanto a dinero y es demasiado difícil hacer que se enamore, una pista mas es que es el dueño de la empresa mas grande de todo Japón, creo que ya sabras quien es ¿o no, Yami?- dijo Damon volteando a Pan frente a el.**

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Hi! He vuelto lamento mucho la tardanza pero es que para este capítulo me tomo mucho tiempo debido a que el siguiente no concuerda mucho con el primero, este capítulo es corto lo sé pero el que sigue no lo será tanto lo que paso es que se supone que el cap. 3 iba a ser el 2 pero había unas cosas que no encajaban con el cap. 1; cambiando de tema una aclaración Damon siempre llama a Pan por su nombre de pila Yami, pero bueno, quiero darles las gracias a las que me han dejado Reviews, Arigato a:

PannyXTrunks: autora de tres historias que me gustaron y espero que actualice.

Ha ash14: no ha escrito ningún aun fic pero espero que se anime y publique uno.

Ken Trunks: es una de mis autoras favoritas les recomiendo que visiten su perfil para que lean sus historias

Nittasayuri: justo ahora estoy clavada con una de sus historias ''Palabras de amor''.

Como ya les comente a algunas de estas personitas voy a subir hoy mismo el capítulo 3 y como en una semana el 4.

Por cierto aquí les va como escribo la historia:

** **: Así es cuando yo narro la historia.

|| ||: Así narra Pan desde su punto de vista.

/ /: Así narra Trunks desde su punto de vista.

[[ ]]: Y así narra Damon desde su punto de vista (al último decidi que Damon también se merecía contar la historia desde su punto de vista).

Espero que me hayan entendido. Gracias.

Bye, besos y abrazos.

Akima Son


	3. La  nueva  presa

**Muñeca de Trapo**

**Nota:** Las sagas Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, Akira Toriyama es el dueño legal.

* * *

><p><em><span>3. La nueva presa<span>_

||Hoy era un nuevo día, regresaba a mi ''trabajo''.

La víctima es Trunks Briefs un empresario de buen corazón como siempre, horrado, alto, y guapo -tanto que parece un modelo sacado de un comercial de ropa interior de ´´Calvin Klein ´´-, pero la única diferencia que tenia era su inusual apariencia ojos azules, cabello Lila y un cuerpo musculoso. Sin embargo a todos los hombres los trataba igual sin importar su apariencia.

El trabajo lo tenía que iniciar en verano, un martes por la tarde, yo paseaba por las calles de la ciudad capital norte vestida con unos jeans y una blusa negra con un escote en forma de corazón, además traía una maleta. Lo pude divisar al otro lado de la calle, traía puesto un traje color caqui con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Cuando el semáforo de peatones se puso en verde ambos cruzamos la calle pero en diferentes direcciones, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron me sonrió entonces yo trate de devolverle la sonrisa pero obviamente no pude ya que yo nunca sonrió, dos segundos después volteé a verlo y me resbale en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde, mientras se aproximaba un taxi que casi me atropella, pero él me quito de en medio. Me tomo entre sus brazos y lo mire fijamente a los ojos, en ese momento sentí una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido.

-¿Está bien señorita? - con una voz dulce pero muy preocupada.

-Si… eso… creo- respondí con una voz casi audible.

-La voy a llevar al hospital, para que la revisen y sepa si se encuentra bien- me dijo con tanta amabilidad.

-Gracias- dije y cerré los ojos.

-¿Está todo bien?- escuche que dijo el taxista muy preocupado.

-Si no se preocupe, yo la llevare al hospital- dijo él.

-¡Huf! qué bueno - dijo el taxista.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegamos al hospital, el doctor me reviso y de tantas cosas que dijo, lo único que entendí fue que yo estaba algo exaltada y necesitaba descansar, pero fuera de eso estaba bien y solo fue el susto de que casi moría, ¡ja! como si me pudiera morir. El doctor me pregunto cuál era mi nombre para llenar las formas y estuve a punto de decir el nombre de mi vida pasada pero claro que no iba a decir mí verdadero nombre.<p>

- Yami Ishinomori - dije entre nerviosa e inexpresiva ya que yo conocía al doctor, y aunque yo era muy pequeña la última vez que me vio, pero si me reconocía todo se iba al demonio.

-Por un momento me resulto conocida, es que usted se parece mucho a la hija de un gran amigo mío, que murió hace mucho- dijo el doctor.

De repente el dolor me embargo al pensar en mi padre lo único que me quedaba, después que mi madre murió cuando tenía tres años, me resultaba difícil pensar en el sin sentir dolor ya que era la única persona que realmente amaba aparte de mi madre.

-¿Está usted bien, le duele algo?- me pregunto el doctor.

-No, estoy bien- dije con voz baja.

-Bueno, solo hago el papeleo y se ya se puede ir-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa en la cara.

Cuando nos quedamos solos le pregunte su nombre aunque ya lo sabía, solo para no levantar sospechas y darle las gracias.

- Trunks Briefs- dijo sonriente.

-Gracias- dije.

-¿Por qué?- dijo.

-Por salvarme- dije.

-No es nada, solo me gusta ayudar- dijo y en ese momento algo en su rostro me hizo sentir abrumada.

-Yami es un bonito nombre- dijo él.

-Gracias, aunque no sé por qué- dije, estaba algo confundida acerca de mis sentimientos en ese momento.

-Nos vamos- dijo con una voz muy dulce.

-ok- dije

Estábamos en el estacionamiento, se ofreció a llevarme, cuando ya nos habíamos subido al carro me pregunto hacia donde iba con esa maleta.

-Estoy huyendo- dije sin ganas, aunque no era cierto, bueno no totalmente.

-¿De quién o qué?-

-Nada con importancia- tenía que decirle eso hasta que se me ocurriera algo para contarle, una historia dramática.

-Entonces ¿por qué huyes?- entonces me quito las palabras de la boca, me mordí el labio y me sumergí en mis pensamientos tratando de hallar una excusa, nunca me había pasado esto mi mente estaba en seco siempre las mentiras fluian de mi pero en este caso no.

-¿Me estoy metiendo en donde no debo, vedad?- me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Lo mire a la cara, y respire hondo.

-¿Tenias muchos problemas?-

No tenía palabras para decirle, no entendía nada, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas.

-¿Te sientes cansada?-.

Perdí el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrí los ojos note que estaba en una habitación grande, espaciosa con murales de Dalí -mi pintor favorito- en las paredes paralelas a la cama y las otras dos estaban pintadas de blanco. La puerta y las ventanas eran de madera y estaban pintadas de blanco. Esta habitación se parecía a la mía cuando vivía con mi padre, a excepción de que la mía tenía juguetes, barbies y todo ese tipo de boberías.<p>

-Veo que despertaste- me dijo Trunks

En ese momento me brinque del susto por que salió de la nada

-¿De dónde saliste?- dije exaltada

-En realidad ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí, solo que no me viste- lo mire desconcertada yo siempre soy atenta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-Estas en mi humilde casa, bueno más bien es mansión, aunque antes esta pertenecía a un medico exitoso llamado Gohan Son y vivía solo con…-

-Su única hija Pan la persona que mas amaba aparte de su esposa, pero ella murió en un accidente automovilístico; y Gohan murió después al haber sido asaltado justo enfrente de los ojos de su hija, cuando Pan tenía 15 años- al completar su historia el dolor de los recuerdos me embargaron por completo, mientras el hueco de mi corazón se abría mas, que acaso no bastaba todo aquello que había sufrido ya.

-¿Cómo es que sabes…?- Me pregunto confundido.

-Este… yo… - no hallaba la excusa perfecta que tonta fui al hablar de eso.

-Buenos días, señor Briefs- dijo una señora que acababa de entrar, se veía que no pasaba de 50 años y su rostro amable me resultaba tan familiar pero no lograba acordarme donde la había visto.

-Buenos días, Hiroshi- contesto él.

Al verme ella se dio un salto de espanto sin razón alguna y tiro la bandeja que llevaba suficiente comida para tres personas.

-¿Que pasa Hiroshi?- dijo Trunks

-¡Señorita, Pan! Oh que alegría verle de nuevo nos preocupamos mucho cuando usted desapareció, lo último que supimos fue que tuvo un accidente y perdió la memoria durante un mes- dijo tan entusiasmada y con lagrimas en los ojos, en ese momento me acorde de que ella era mi nana la que me cuido cuando mi madre ya no estuvo para mí.

-Lo siento señora, pero me está confundiendo con otra persona- le dije serenamente tratando de no sentirme nerviosa.

-No señorita usted es Pan la hija de Gohan y Videl Son - dijo muy convencida.

Eso me asusto porque si se daba cuenta Trunks que mentía me iba a tener desconfianza y el plan no serviría, y entonces no se enamoraría de mí, que frustración.

-No señora se equivoca mi nombre es Yami Ishinomori y no sé quién es esa tal Pan- mientras yo discutía con Hiroshi, Trunks nos miraba desconcertado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- interrumpió Trunks.

-Señor Briefs ella es la hija del ex propietario de esta casa, ella es Pan Son - lo dijo tan entusiasmada.

- Hiroshi, creo que estas inventando cosas recuerda que el doctor dijo que había otra persona idéntica a ella y que están seguros de que Pan está muerta- dijo lentamente para evitar herir sus sentimientos.

-Pero… pero…señor Briefs -.

-Anda Hiroshi vete necesitas descansar- le contesto.

-Está bien señor Briefs-.

Hiroshi salió lentamente de la habitación con la cabeza baja, fue algo curioso de ver, por que se parecía a mi cuando salía del despacho de mi padre, cuando este me regañaba por alguna travesura que había hecho.

-Siento mucho lo que acaba de suceder es que Hiroshi era muy apegada a Pan la niña que solía cuidar cuando le servía al ex dueño de esta casa- me dijo Trunks muy apenado.

-No importa, la verdad es que si la conocí- dije con la cabeza hacia abajo y un tono serio.

-¿A quién? ¿A Pan? ¿Cómo?- me miro con desconcierto.

-Si a ella, la conocí durante mi estadía en un hospital en la que ella también resulto estar internada después de un accidente de tránsito- le conteste.

-¿En serio?, ¿Pero tú por que estabas ahí?- me pregunto con mucha curiosidad, Kami-Sama este hombre era muy curioso para su propio bien.

-No me gusta hablar de ello- dije con un tono amargo levantado la mirada topándome con sus hermosos ojos azules. Pero lo peor era que esa era la pura verdad a mí en verdad no me gustaba hablar de ese tema en especial.

-Vamos puedes confiar en mi plenamente, te prometo que no te juzgare y tratare de comprenderte, además dicen que no debes guardarte todos los malos recuerdos solo para ti- me dijo con una sinceridad con la que jamás había oído a alguien hablar. Su forma de y hablar y sus palabras me inspiraron una confianza desconocida y a la vez familiar. Quise decirle todo mi identidad, el plan, mi vida, todo.

Pero qué pasaría si lo hiciera, si le contara todo, como reaccionaria él, que sería lo que hiciera, que me haría Damon, pero lo peor de las cosas era que le haría Damon a él… No, no podía permitirme tener esos pensamientos. Pero tan solo pensar que Damon le hiciera algo a Trunks hacia que mi hueco en el pecho amenazara con abrirse tanto que todo mi cuerpo quedaría vacio. Traque saliva ante ese pensamiento.||

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Hola otra vez este es el tercer capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Al pasar más los capítulos entenderán porque Pan se sentía tan extrañamente cómoda con Trunks y porque le es familiar.

Bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Bye besos a todos.

Akima Son


End file.
